Talk:GNX-803T GN-XIV
confirmed? when did the model numbers for the new units come out? And there's some lineart for the GN-XIV in the 00 movie previewGaeaman788 03:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I found out the model came out when they release the master grade 00 gundam raiser in youtube.com http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1udyXN1dUA Twin Drive System? Do you see this Drive-alike things on the shoulders? May be this unit posses Twin Drive System? You see, like Reborns Gundam. That means that Earth Sphere Federation Army have that tecknology. -- Rimus 14:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope, no GN-X series suit will have a TDS. If u look closely in the 2nd preview when Descartes' MA comes out of Celestial Being, it's surrounded by a bunch of pastel green GN-XIV's with what look like tail boosters attached. Also, the image that is up currently for the GN-XIV is definitely fanart.Gaeaman788 20:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I love how it shows a gundam as its shadow. I cant tell if its just a gundam head tho. Aktara DVorak 12:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Besides the Jinx-Four has the same thrusters as GNX-704T Ahead, even though they're smaller. User:BlitzGundam 21:45, December, 27, 2010 Fanart image That blue-and-cream image in the images at the bottom of the page doesn't look official at all.Gendokihou 11:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Someone please load-up official images Fellow editors, somebody already loaded up the scanned magazine page of Jinx 4. We need to get the pics cleaned up and loaded to the main page. If someone has the time, please clean/brush-up the images for the page. Thank you for your time. Wasabi 10:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Wing Shield Version's GN Field Before I saw the offical images to the Jinx 4 (with the back thrusters), I simply assumed that the unit gained its increadible manuvering speed thanks to the wing attachments. After reading what someone else had wrote, about the mobile suit possibly possesing a GN Field, I have also come to believe the unit uses the technology, in a new way. By accident I was watching the second offfical trailer where the mobile suit equiped with the equipment in question, is dodging a furry of blue/purple fire when pausing 0:28 into it, one of beams strikes it. However, the mobile suit survives, thanks to what appears to be a GN Field that contorts to the machines form, wing shields included, as oppossed to the sphere version seen previously. Weither this is due to the energy limitations of the GN Drive Tau, developments into more efficient protection, defenses from GN Field countermeasures, or a combination I am not certain. Thoughts? Totem 01:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure, I'll have to analyze it for myself again, it could be new technology. IT should be noted that Gundams since the 3rd Generation of CG MS have something called a GN Composite Armor. How it works is that it applies an internal GN Field in small empty spaces underneath the MS's Armor; this strengtheners the armor and gives the Gundams their very strong surface armor defense. :This would have been something similar probably, except its externally applied judging from what you've said. However it does sound similar to the Trans-Am phenomenon. According to the 1/100 Gundam Exia Trans Am Mode manual, during Trans-Am the Gundams armor become a red hue due to the large amounts of particles flowing through it. This effect that also causes the Gundam to glow and can also a surface barrier that increases the Gundam's overall defense. Now that the ESF has Trans-Am, they may have taken this phenomenon and use it as a normal technology defense mechanism. -SonicSP 23:14, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : :I remember reading about the GN Composite Armor, and never took into concideration of how it could be involved. Though I could see that the ESF using Trans Am in a highter defense capacity. Maybe in conjuncture with GN Field tech, to strengthin the E-Carbon armor against beam weaponry causing the effect in the trailer. I also forgot to take into concideration the consequence Trans Am has on the false drives. Perhaps by using the condensors powering Trans Am in short bursts first, similar to Trans Phase Armor, the mobile suit can preserve the drive for later operations.Totem 06:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Beam Rifle / Claw Hands. Found a Photo of a MG GN-X IV, seems like they are gonna release it. The Beam Rifle is definitely different then what the Fanart CG shows. Its claws also look a bit different then the earlier models. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_UVRoF5dMi7U/TLZs_OzU0LI/AAAAAAAATcE/tnfZ-TGfzOo/s1600/1.jpg Dav7d2 03:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) That's just a model. Equipment differs at model to model. There's many Beam Rifle's. Claws is the same ones that Fanart CG shows. -- Rimus 15:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am sure the Equipment differs from Model to Model, but why would it use any older Beam Rifle? If you watch the Trailers, you will see the same Rifle as you see in that photo. It is assumed that its the latest rifle given to the new GN-X IV. Dav7d2 16:45, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's a custom mod of the MG GN-X showed at an expo. There has been no annoucement of a MG GN-X IV as of yet. -SonicSP 01:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Pic Suggestion I'm suggesting we revert the green picture back to the "unarmed" version, because it seems to look........out of place with the grey one. Also I suggest we put a rear pic as well of one of them. -SonicSP 16:31, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Tech Confirmations The tech section mentioned it was designed to resemble more like a Gundam due to a change in public perception of Celestial Being, being the most advanced GNX to surpass even the Gundams (yeah right, suuure), and being a series that was refitted from the GNX-IIIs, anyone can confirm this info? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 12:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not only I wont confirm it I can outright say it's incorrect, one of the 00N chapters (The Gaga Cannon one) outright said that the higherups werent satisfied with people/pilots likening it to a "Gundam". Even the pilots likened it a Gundam by performance, not appearance. :There was never any "intention" to make it look like one, AFAIK from the known materials. -SonicSP 14:50, December 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry sonic sp, but i read a dengeki hobbly article on background of the gnxiv and yes, it is made to look like a gundam. strange, i recall i put that in the article. and it actually said that it was to increase the gnxivs public appeal due to everyone liking the gundams all of a sudden. so yes, it was by both performance and appearance. in the pic where the gnxiv casts a shadow, the captions in the magazine actually say "strangely, a gundam like shadow appears", and of course, the engineers didnt ass a v fin for nothing, did they? Bravecommander 12:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then, if you say so. Do you mind pointing out which page though? Is the scan one of the ones at the end of the article? :Still, to make it look a bit like the Gundams (especially to take advantage the new positive visual influence of the Gundams that have come about) seems something that they would do but they definitely do not want people to think or treat it like a Gundam, otherwise the ESF would not have gone to lengths to use their data manipulation ability to wipe any reference by people/pilot to associate GN-X IV have with Gundams that surfaced, as mentioned in Gaga Cannon chapter of 00N. -SonicSP 10:52, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Need HD Pictures! Guys, as you noticed on the profile, the pics look uneven as one of them has far worse resolution than the other. Any has a better one? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 14:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Guys, does anyone has photoshop skills to make the standard-type image sharper or able to match the commander-type? Anyone? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 04:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's not possible I think, because the pictures came in different sizes to begin with. -SonicSP 14:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) That's why I'm asking for some photoshop skills to sharpen them, but it's not a serious problem if it's not possible. Taikage - Good tidings to all in this freezing hell! 20:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody at ALL! have Photoshop?! I mean we've asked before, but does anybody really have it?! can someone possibly go out and Buy IT and learn how to use IT?! then they would be a BIG Help with our needs! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Guys, there's enough software being passed around these days. If you know your direct download sites, you can definitely get a recent copy of photoshop with the crack. They even have video and books you can download if you want to master it. We could use a photocshop guy to enhance the quality of the images. Taikage - Good tidings to all in this freezing hell! 21:28, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I came with a gift! a high quality scan! so now we can get a front and back of both the Commander and Standard types of the GN-XIV! now we don't have to use those low resolution pictures stolen from MAHQ! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 04:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) NGN Bazooka The heck is that? There is no such thing in the 00 series... -- Rimus 20:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, there is...its a non GN particle based bazooka. IIRC was first seen in S2 23/24 space battle, ~ Azkaiel 00:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Mentioned in the HG Astraea F manual, the NGN Bazooka is an armament used by the ESF mechs (those missiles launchers). It possesses the ability to fire both non Gn Missiles and GN Missiles. It was used at the end of S2 by both Aheads and GN-X IIIs in the ALAWS army. It was seen being used by a/some GN-X IV(s) in the movie. The reason why it was elaborated in the Astraea F manual is because fon stole one from while raiding a ESF base. :The acronym "NGN" specifically means "Non-GN" according to the manual, referring being a new non-GN based particle weapon. It was still designed to fire GN Missiles however, as an option if needed. -SonicSP 14:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ELS as 3rd Pic What do you guys think about a suggestion that we put the ELS version as a 3rd pic? It would pretty nicely show off all the three types of known Gn-X IVs out there. -SonicSP 14:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) What do you call these thrusters? Guys, the GNX has a different type of thruster or booster than the ones used by the Ahead series. Anyone know what it's called? Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 05:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) GNX-805T/CF? http://min.us/ll6X1M Basically a GN-XIV with a core fighter for the crotch. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 16:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Where the hell did that come from!? - Strike Albion 18:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Its from 00V battlefield records.--CrusaderRedG21 18:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :It was implanted after the ELS conflict I believe, as a reaction to the massive loss of pilots lives in the battle. -SonicSP 03:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) About the Human Element Guys, below you is a statement I put in there that explains why the new GNXs suck so bad in combat. So I provided a good reason why such a advance MS would be so bad, however, there was often contest over it and taken down twice. However, I feel this quoted paragraph should exist in the page; I'm willing to tweak it if there are people unsatisfied with what I said. Here's my argument: For a supposed state-of-the-art MS that exceeds the capabilities of the GNZ series, they're sure slow in speed, reaction, and movement than the Innovators' MSs. The only best way to explain it is the human element. Regular humans don't need the QBW system, it would be a severe waste of resources to add it in.-I give this explanation based on the reaction I have so far. "While the GN-XIV is cutting edge MS technology, the unit suffers reduced performance due to the human element. The MS was designed and meant for Innovades and/or Innovators. Their quantum brainwaves (QBWs) allow their minds and bodies to interface and control their MS in ways beyond normal human capabilities; the Quantum Brainwave Control System was never installed. In addition, Veda was meant to assist their QBW-pilots by suggesting combat tactics and providing up-to-date system configurations to bring out the full combat potential of the series. Unfortunately, there aren't a lot of Innovators to go around, thus normal human pilots were commonly deployed in their stead. This inevitably created a less capable MS combat force as regular humans just can't pilot with the enhanced speed, reflexes, and judgment that a QBW-user can." Thoughts people? Taikage - Admin 21:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm going to completely disagree with you on this one. First of all, I have no idea where your getting the notion that they were designed for Innovades. Getting the technology from the Innovator faction doesnt really equal that and it refers mainly to getting the advanced general technology from those suits. Your making them sound like they're mass produced GNZs, which they are not. They were advanced MS designed to be used with normal humans just like the rest of the GN-X series are. Your also forgetting that they are mass production machines that were literally upgraded from GN-X IIIs. Your right that a non-QBW system is inferior but I see absolutely no reason to put it there and put down the series. The GN-X IVs are said to be around slightly more powerful than a normal CB Gundam anyways (which was mentioned in the 00N Gaga Chapter; likely referring to S2 ones since the ESF haven't seen the movie ones yet), which are already less advanced than the GNZ in general. Regarding the connection to Veda, we know absolutely nothing about that as a plan or whether they're already using Veda backup already. :It should be noted that its impossible for an Innovade designed suit to be piloted by a normal human. I recall in the 00N Gaga Cannon chapter that only Innovades can pilot the Gaga Cannons, so they're pilots are all ESF-faction Innovades. If the GN-X IV was an Innovade suit that just happened used by humans, it should be impossible for them to be operated at all. :Besides, the premier model for QBW-soldier prototype technology for Innovators have been mentioned in various profiles (I think it was pre-movie mags) to be Gadelaza anyways. They would not design such a grand experiment in future QBW-soldier technology. None of the GN-X IV profiles that I've encountered even begin to mention the word Quantum Brainwave. -SuperSonicSP 22:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC)